The present invention relates generally to a golf training apparatus and method, and more particularly to a portable, multi-purpose, golf training apparatus for improving all aspects of a golfer's game.
Traditionally, golf training devices have been limited to improving one aspect of a golfer's game. For example, a device may assist in improving one's putting stroke while another device improves the swing of the golfer. Additionally, traditional golf training devices have solely concentrated on altering the motion of the golfer's swing. These devices are lacking because they do not assist a golfer in every aspect of a golf game. Improvements in all aspects of a golfer's game, including the swing, the putting, the stance, the weight/balance of the golfer, ball positioning, and body and ball alignment, is needed to truly improve one's golf game. Until the present invention, the only source of improving all aspects of one's golf game has been expensive, personalized, lessons given by the local golf pro.
The present invention improves all aspects of a golfer's game, including:
1) body and ball alignment; PA1 2) putting alignment; PA1 3) stance; PA1 4) swing path; PA1 5) weight balance; PA1 6) weight shifting; and PA1 7) ball positioning.
Additionally, the apparatus of the present invention is of a compact construction which can be disassembled for use. When not in use, the present invention can be assembled into a long tubelike form which can be easily stored or carried in a golf bag. In this assembled state, the present invention can also be used as a stretching device. The golfer can place the invention on his shoulders while grasping each end of the apparatus with each hand respectively. In this position, the golfer can simulate a golf swing which acts to stretch the muscles of the golfer before he starts play.
Additionally, the present invention contains a golf retrieving means which can be used to retrieve stray golf balls. The present invention is also preferably comprised of adjustable locking clips which allow the golfer to adjust the length of the apparatus as needed.